How Can You Love Someone Like Me?
by I-love-chocolate-202
Summary: Brianna my Oc is part of a dark guild but one day she meets Gray will he change her personality and let her in Fairy Tail or will she choose to stay in her Dark guild... find out soon! :3 There is some cute moments in this story... :D Its rated T for violence and MAYBE language
1. A Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Prologue-

Brianna was sitting in Grimoire Heart when the doors suddenly exploded showing team natsu. Brianna smirked at them and requiped her dark synth and was prepared to fight. That was until she saw him…..no… it couldn't have been…. "Gray?!" she widens her eyes and she notices that he did the same as her yells "Brianna is that you?!"

Chapter 1- First meetings

~Brianna's POV~

Hey my name is Brianna! I am currently in Grimoire Heart, because of my supreme strength. Right now I'm heading to the park just to blow off some steam. I wasn't in a good mood today.. the first reason is because my guild members laugh at me whenever I walk in because of how I look! The second reason is because of my actions..I am just stressed and I get very angry easily. I was walking down to relax at my favorite part at the park however, when I arrived at my destination I saw someone else there…

~Gray's POV~

I heard light footsteps behind me so I quickly turned around to face a beautiful girl with pink hair and blue eyes that looked around my age, im my opinion I thought she looked adorable.

"Um hi…" really Gray! Thats all you can say!

"hi….." she said in reply, awe man I hope I didn't freak her out. I mentally face palmed myself in the face, but I did notice that she was staring at me...

~Brianna's POV~

To be honest this guy looks really cute…he had dark black hair and blazing dark blue eyes. I was too busy looking at him and his facial features to notice that he was already facing me now, but I was snapped out of my trance when he was staring at me and started a conversation with a simple hello.

"Um hi.."

"hi…" I replied, smooth Brianna, smooth..

I saw him scratching the back of his head lightly and looked at me in the eye then proceed to ask me, " hey whats your name? "

"Brianna…..Brianna Slade.." I looked down at my feet expecting him to laugh at my stupid name, but he suddenly grinned cutely at me and said,

"Awesome name! My name is Gray Fullbuster!"

I widened my eyes and thought thats a good name...it suits him…..he's nicer than my own guild…..and I just meant him.. "well Gray Fullbuster I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship…" I smiled softly and he grinned happily.


	2. Prepare for Battle!

Chapter 2:

Brianna and Gray walked down the town together laughing and talking for a long amount of time. Gray suddenly looked at Brianna and asked her,

"hey Brianna are you a mage?"

She laughed cutely and nodded her head, "yes I am, are you a mage as well gray?"

Gray nodded his head "yes I am in one of the most lively guilds ever! Are you in a guild?"

"uh…yep! I guess its fun…" she looks down.

Grays smile widened, Brianna was wondering what guild he was in… it sounded fun.. "so gray what guild are you in it sounds fun!"

Gray opened his mouth to reply but a telepathic mind wave came into Brianna's head "Brianna?! are you there?!" she sighed.

"hold on gray I'll be right back"

He smiled at her "okay I'll wait" he then proceeded to sit down.

~Brianna POV~

I walked away and answered the message, "yes I am! now what do you want?!"

"Ah Brianna! we need you here right now! I think fairy tail is going to attack us very shortly! we need your help!" I sighed and replied with a harsh, "fine…" and hanged up on him, and started to go back to gray. However, when I was going to say goodbye to gray he was already gone….

~Gray's Pov~

I was waiting for Brianna to come back, when that stupid idiot Natsu talked to me with telepathic mind waves. I sighed and answered.

"yes what is it now?!"

"Hey Ice Stripper-!"

"I'm not a stripper!"

"whatever! anyways me and team natsu are going to try to destroy that dark guild Gremoire Heart!"

I heard cheering in the background and sighed,

"sorry Brianna I guess I can't stay….."

I felt horrible for leaving her like this but I had to for my guild! I stopped to notice her reaction and I noticed it was full of hurt and sadness, I wanted to help her but my guild needed me more! Than I proceeded to run to my guild fastly.


	3. The Battle Begins!

Chapter 3:

~Brianna's POV~

I teleported back to my guild growling, I can't believe they called me right when I was talking to a cute guy! I slammed my hand on the guild table and it broke into pieces and everyone ran into a corner or at least ten feet away from me. Okay...so I guess you could call me the strongest mage in this guild…. My magic is unique, I have dark magic, demon and angel magic, as well as lightning, ice, weapon requips and super strength. I proceeded to walk over to the bar growling and glaring at the door just waiting for these fools who decided to ruin my day.

~Gray's POV~

Our job was to destroy this dark guild….what was it called….hmmm Grimoire Hearts? Well anyways this guild destroyed three perfectly normal guilds including one of our allies Blue Pegasus! Well, we will show them who they're messing with! Interrupting my date with-! No that wasn't a date! I shook my head and had a light blush on my face! Nevermind that! I shook the thought out of my head and walked towards their guild doors and kicked their doors open when suddenly out of the blue someone yelled my name.

"Gray?!"

I looked ahead and widened my eyes in shock when I saw Brianna had the same expression as me sitting at the bar… no…..

"Brianna?! What are you doing here?!"

Brianna's face hardened as she noticed Team Natsu was with him….and said harshly

"This is my guild Gray…"


	4. Friends Turn Into Foes

Chapter 4:

~Gray's POV~

"WHAT!" I yelled I just couldn't believe that Brianna would join this….I looked around….thing….and to think I liked her….well whatever! I wanted to take my anger out on something so I took it out on a dark guild member, by throwing him into the wall leaving a dent. Than I saw that the rest of Team Natsu were in their fighting positions fighting other dark guild members. I was looking around the guild to see who each of the members were attacking and saw Natsu approaching Brianna, I couldn't help but try to warn her but I saw a dark black ingulf her hand as her smirk widened.

"Dark magic….." I mumbled

~Brianna's POV~

I smirked and yelled

"let's finish this Dragneel!" He grinned and yelled,

"I'm all fired up!" For some reason he clamped his hands over his face, but I soon noticed this tecnec as soon as he yelled,

"Fire dragon…" I whispered my spell quickly as black engulfed my hand and I smirked

"ROAR!" The roar blew the side of the guild up and was coming towards my way, I grinned evilly and flipped above the roar and teleported behind him and stabbed him with my knife and smirked evilly

"Rule one when you're battling….always know your opponent's abilities…."

He widened his eyes and fell to the ground with a thud and I smirked then continued to walk by my guild mate who was currently fighting that blonde hair chick...uhhhh whats her name...lubo...luci…..ah! Lucy! Well anyway my fellow guild mate was losing pathetically so I knocked him out with my hand and smiled nicely at Lucy. "Sorry about my guildmate being weak," I smirk "I can battle you if you want." She looked at me with so much hate, tough girl, to bad bravery doesn't win this battle…

She observed me quickly and and asked me a question,

~Lucy's POV~

"why would a nice girl like you be in a dark guild like this?" I asked her a bit surprised,

She smirked at me and made a huge black and gray skull synth appear in her hand.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she remarked

"I was just asking gesh" I rolled my eyes

"Enough talk let us fight!" I noticed that she started running at me so I quickly summoned Taurus,

"Gate of the Bull! I summon thee! Taurus!" Once I summoned him he kept saying perverted things and I just yelled,

"Taurus shut up and fight!" I pointed to Briann whose smirk widened even more but I chose to ignore it.

~Brianna's POV~

I tightened my grip on my synth and went head to head with that huge perverted cow. I smirked and swung my huge synth at the same time he did with his axe. We both stood in our fighting potions and grinned evilly when I heard him slam onto the ground and disappear. I looked up at lucys face to see fear written all over her face, and my smirk reappeared. She was about to summon another spirit until I quickly grabbed her face and slammed it off the ground and kicked her into the cement wall that left a huge crater. Once I did that she fell onto the ground bleeding and was passed out. I started walking towards her until I felt ice puncher through my skin I turned around and saw gray in a fighting stance glaring at me.

"G-Gray…"


	5. How Could You

Chapter 5:

~Brianna's POV~

I turned around hastily and saw gray glaring at me in a fighting position.

"G-Gray…." I was going to leave him alone but…..my guild needs me! I replaced my sad frown that was written with shock with a smirk, then proceeded to rip the piece of ice out of my side. Ice huh….two can play this game..

"Ice make! Sword!" I yelled as a sword made of ice appeared in my hand.

~Gray's POV~

Wait! She's also an ice mage!? Wow…..no! She's the enemy! I shook my head. I need to focus!

"Ice Make! Canon!" I smirked when I saw it was going right on target however, it fell into a frown when I saw her cut the ice in halve. She then proceeded to fastly lunge at my side and cut it with the ice sword. I coughed out blood and fell onto the hard ground but I had to know why she was even doing this!

"W-Why are you d-doing this B-Brianna you don't have to kill anyone!" She widened her eyes and looked down.

~Brianna's POV~

"I-I'm just doing whats best for my guild…."

"So being a murder is good, I want to know w-where is that nice girl that I meet in town! where is my friend?"

"I-I…." I dropped my sword and started to walk up to him. I bent down and reached my hand out to him, to help him up. He smiled at me and did the same. However, my hand instantly went over my stomach as I felt a something hard piece my skin and I fell on the hard dusty floor with wide eyes. I reached my hand out to my guild mates that started to run out the door once they saw me fall.

"w-wait w-where are you g-going…"

I coughed out blood and winced and heard faint talking.

"You allways say how you're here for them when they need you but look at them, they left you…"

"n-no! They'll come back and save me!" I started to have tears flood down my face.

I heard chuckling and I got slammed into the wall "ugh!"

~Gray's POV~

I widened my eyes as I saw Brianna get stabbed by erza right in front of me. I heard their conversation and immediately felt horrible for Brianna...her own guild left her….. but I heard a muffled yell. I looked up fast and saw Brianna getting slammed into the wall, and getting knocked out instantly, from the head blow. I was furious at erza for hurting her.

"Erza what are you doing?!"

"She was going to kill you!" Erza yelled back.

"No she wasn't she was going to help me!"

"So what she's a dark guild member! Were supposed to bring her to the council!"

"N-No! we can-!" I was interrupted by Erza's glare.

"Its masters order Gray.."

"f-fine…"

"good….now head back to the guild and fix those wounds.."

I watched as she was dragged out harshly still bleeding, I sighed sadly….

~Brianna's POV~

I started to slowly open my eyes to adapt to the bright light. As my eyes opened they automatically widened when I saw the magic council in front of me with smirks and weapons.


End file.
